24fandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Henderson
Christopher Henderson was a former CTU agent hired by Charles Logan to run an illegal operation during Day 5. Background * Place of birth: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * Height: 6 feet * Weight: 188 Military Experience Henderson had an honorable discharge after 6 years of service in the armed forces, where he specialized in sniping, survival training, and explosives. Before Day 5 Henderson was the Director of Field Operations of CTU Los Angeles for four years. He recruited Jack Bauer and served as a mentor and supervisor to Jack. However, Jack discovered evidence that led him to believe that Henderson was taking bribes. Jack blew the whistle on his former friend, along with two other allegedly corrupt CTU agents, including Seth Campbell. These events were mentioned during Day 1, when Agent Teddy Hanlin badgered Jack Bauer about putting Campbell away for the charges. Henderson claimed that he was set up by Nina Myers and George Mason, but Jack was convinced he was guilty and Henderson lost his position at CTU. Despite receiving a bad record for taking bribes, Henderson managed to earn a position as the Senior Vice President of Research and Development at Omicron International, a major Defense Department contractor. Despite feeling betrayed by Jack, Henderson and his wife Miriam didn't hold anything against him. When Jack died during the end of Day 4, his daughter Kim was left with no parents, and Christopher and Miriam decided to check on her every once and a while. Day 5 .]] When canisters of Sentox VX nerve gas were stolen by a group of Russian separtists, Chloe O'Brian discovered that Omicron was responsible for manufacturing the gas. When Jack discovered that Omicron may have been involved, Chloe confirms that Henderson's name was on the list of employees. Jack later revealed to Chloe that Henderson was the man to recruit him to CTU. With help from Chloe, Jack was able to gain access to the Omicron International building and he went to Henderson's office, hoping to find something on his computer. Henderson found Jack in his office, and knocked him out with a stun gun. Henderson then took Jack's gun and demanded to know why he was at Omicron. Jack revealed to Henderson the plot about the nerve gas and how Omicron is connected to it. Henderson claimed he was innocent, just like he was innocent for taking those bribes all of those years ago. He managed to convince Jack by giving his firearm back and helping him find out who manufactured the gas. While Jack was looking through a harddrive in a bunker, Henderson locked him in. Henderson later contacted someone through his cell phone, and told her that Bauer was taken care of. Henderson then detonated the bomb that was inside the bunker. Luckily Jack was able to survive the explosion and he went to Henderson's home, waiting for Henderson's arrival. Henderson eventually arrived back home to tell his wife Miriam that they were going on a trip. Jack demanded for answers on the nerve gas, but Henderson refused to give up any information. Despite Jack shooting Miriam in the kneecap, Henderson still refused to cooperate, and Jack had an ambulance stand by to bring Miriam to the hospital. .]] Jack brought Henderson back to CTU and had him briefed for an interrogation. While Jack demanded for answers, Rick Burke gave Henderson cc's of Hyoscine-pentothol. When Henderson still didn't budge, Bauer left the holding room and had Burke continue to work on him. When a terrorist named Ostroff was able to gain access to CTU, using Lynn McGill's key card, he released a canister of nerve gas into the air conditioning system. Jack contacted Burke and told him to transport Henderson to medical, one of the few rooms that Chloe was able to seal off. When Tony Almeida learned that Henderson was responsible for the death of Michelle Dessler, his wife, he wanted to take matters into his own hand. After knocking out Burke, Tony planned on shooting Henderson to his death, but Jack managed to convince Tony to give it some time, as Henderson knew vital information that could help CTU's investigation. After Lynn was able to stop the gas from breaking through the seals, CTU became non-toxic and Henderson entered a coma. .]] Tony knocked out Burke, and took a syringe full of Hyoscine-pentothol, planning to give an overdose of it to Henderson and cause a seizure. Eventually Tony realized this wasn't the answer for Michelle's death, and he stopped himself from killing Henderson. Just then Henderson awoke from his coma, and slammed the syringe into Tony. Henderson managed to escape from CTU with a firearm, and Jack found Tony dying on the floor. When Tony died as a result of the overdose, Jack's hatred for Henderson increased. When Henderson learns that Wayne Palmer is on his way to the presidential retreat, in order to obtain information about his brother's death, Henderson ordered his men to ambush Palmer's car and kill him. Luckily with the help of Aaron Pierce, Palmer was able to kill the hostiles and return to the retreat. Palmer then interrogated Evelyn Martin, who had evidence that proved who the mastermind behind the day's events were. When Jack learned that Evelyn knew who ordered the assassination of Palmer and sold the nerve gas, he demanded for answers. Evelyn refused to give up the evidence, as Henderson kidnapped her daughter Amy. Jack and Wayne decided to orchestrate an undercover operation to save Evelyn. instructions, while Jack listens in.]] When Henderson learned that Evelyn didn't have the evidence with her, Jack started gunning down Henderson's men with a sniper rifle. After shooting Evelyn in the leg, Henderson managed to escape from her car. Henderson then called the man who was behind the day's events, President Charles Logan. The president demanded for Henderson to handle the situation and dispose of Bauer. When Evelyn collapses in a motel room that Jack placed her in, Amy calls an ambulance for her and Henderson's men were able to intercept the call. Henderson arrived at the motel room and learned that Jack and Wayne went to a bank, where an audio recording implicating Logan was stored. Henderson had his men wait outside the bank, waiting for Jack and Palmer to exit. When Jack learned that Henderson's men were waiting for him, he set off the silent alarm, hoping the military would arrive and engage in a gunfight. Jack's plan worked and he was able to escape the bank with the recording, but bank manager Carl Mossman ended up getting shot and killed in the crossfire. Jack decided to hand off Wayne to Bill Buchanan, and use Secretary of Defense James Heller to expose Logan. When Heller learned about the recording, he decided to force Logan to resign, instead of putting America through an impeachment process. Eventually Henderson found Jack and Audrey Raines at the Van Nuys Airport, but his men ended up getting killed by Bauer. When Henderson cuts Audrey's artery and threatens to kill her, Jack is forced to comply with his demands and give up the recording. Henderson managed to escape from the airport, but Chloe was able to pick him up on satellite and eventually Jack was able to run him off the road and take him into custody. Henderson later revealed that he passed the recording off on an associate, in order to get insurance. Henderson then revealed that he has a helicopter monitroing Heller's movements and they have orders to kill him if Henderson doesn't contact his men every 15 minutes. Learning about this, Bauer confirmed with Heller that a helicopter was following Heller's car. Realizing Logan can not get away with everything he has done, Heller told Jack to tell Audrey he loves her and he drove his car off a cliff. When Jack went to follow up on a lead, Henderson began to taunt Audrey and convince her that Heller might still be alive and search and rescue teams should be sent out. Though it was later revealed that Heller did survive the crash, Audrey refused to listen to his manipulation and attempted to kill him. Audrey couldn't go through with it and managed to escape, before Henderson's men arrived. Audrey was then caught off guard by Curtis Manning, and CTU gunned down all of the hostiles. Audrey was brought into CTU medical, while Henderson was brought into CTU holding. When Miles Papazian erased the recording implicating Logan, Jack was forced to put the Logan issue aside when Vladimir Bierko escaped from CTU and started to play out his next plan. Realizing that Henderson still had information, Jack decided to cut him a deal and offer him immunity. Henderson insisted that Jack wouldn't be able to touch the masterminds behind the day's events, and he was convinced the only way to survive is if his death was staged. Jack agreed to Henderson's terms if he helped him stop Bierko's plans. Jack used Henderson in a sting operation, in extorting information from illegal arms dealer Joseph Malina, who had recent contact with Bierko. During the sting operation, Henderson revealed to Malina that CTU was monitoring him, and Jack thought Henderson was double-crossing him. This was part of Henderson's plan, and he discovered that Bierko is taking control of the Russian ship Natalia. When Jack contacted Lt. Southern with this information, it was to late as Bierko managed to kill the entire crew with a canister of nerve gas. Realizing that Bierko could cause major destruction if he launches one of the missiles, CTU learns that Jack and the ground team would only have 20 minutes until Admiral Kirland's fighter jets arrived and destroyed the ship. Henderson agreed to help Jack and Agent McCullough on the ground mission if he was given a firearm. With help from Petty Office Tim Rooney, Jack and his team were able to get inside the submarine. While Jack and McCullough handled the hostiles, Henderson started to disarm the missiles. After killing Bierko, Jack discovered that Henderson managed to disarm the missiles and he was nowhere to be found. After getting out of the ship, Jack was threatened by Henderson, who was pointing a gun at him. After learning that Jack never planned on letting him go, Henderson attempted to shoot him. Unfortunately, the firearm Henderson had didn't have any ammunition. Jack then turned around and told Henderson he was responsible for the death of David Palmer, Michelle Dessler, and Tony Almeida. He then gunned down Henderson, ultimately causing Henderson to die. Memorable Quotes * Christopher Henderson: You can't touch them, but they can touch you. * Christopher Henderson: Hold it, Jack! Now lower your arms, real slow, and turn around! You weren't ever really gonna let me go, were you? * Jack Bauer: No. * Christopher Henderson: (Shoots Empty Gun, Checks Empty Clip) Good for you, Jack. * Jack Bauer: You were responsible for the deaths of David Palmer, Tony Almeida, and Michelle Dessler. They were friends of mine. * Christopher Henderson: That's the way it works. Notes * According to the CTU file Karen Hayes examines in Day 5 11:00pm-12:00am, Henderson's first name is William. * Christopher Henderson's death is similiar to the death of Victor Drazen at the end of Day 1. Each man was killed at night in the Port of Los Angeles; each man fires a handgun with the intention of killing Jack, only to realize that he has no ammunition; and each man was executed by Jack in cold blood. Appearances Day 5 Sources * Henderson's dossier is visible in episode Day 5 11:00pm-12:00am. Henderson, Christopher Henderson, Christopher Henderson, Christopher